gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00
|engine = ES9 J4 |torque = 201.8 lb-ft |power = 193 BHP |speed = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = |width = |height = |displacement = 2946cc |pp = 383 PP }} The Citroën Xantia 3.0i V6 Exclusive '00 is a road car produced by Citroën. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, barring its appearance in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. It also appears in Gran Turismo PSP. Colors There are twelve colors available for this vehicle: * Polar White * Quartz Metallic * Black * Storm Grey Metallic * Wicked Red Metallic * Hermes Red * Crimson Pearlescent * Mallard Green Metallic * Emerald Green Metallic * Balmoral Blue Metallic * Mauritius Blue Pearlescent * Admiral Blue In-Game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: When it was launched back in 1997, the 3.0 V6 Xantia Exclusive became the most powerful car in the Xantia line-up. Thanks to its 2946cc engine, the V6 can muster 194BHP at 5,500rpm and a whopping 197 lb/ft of torque at just 4,000rpm. That's enough to give it a 0-60mph time of 8.3 seconds, as well as a 140mph top speed. One of the most technologically advanced features of the Xantia is its Auto Adaptive gearbox which adapts to each driver's style. It also takes into account vehicle loading, engine information and even the current road characteristics before deciding which of a series of 12 shift patterns to use. The driver can then customise things further by manually switching the box to either Normal, Sport, or Snow settings. That's not the only trick to the clever auto however. Unlike other less intelligent boxes, it can also simulate manual driving characteristics and can provide engine braking on overrun and down changes when braking, to ensure the car is always in the right gear. Similarly, it will avoid making unwanted upshifts when the accelerator pedal is lifted - particularly good for cross-country blasts. As with all Xantias, the V6 Exclusive has an unconventional Hydractive computer controlled suspension set up that combines MacPherson struts up front and trailing arms at the rear with Citroen's gas cushioned spheres replacing more conventional shock absorbers. Externally the Xantia Exclusive can be distinguished by its unique 6Jx15 alloy wheels shod with 205/60 R15 tyres, deep chin spoiler with larger air intake, twin exhaust tail pipes and subtle V6 badging. Larger 283mm discs (front) and 224mm discs (rear) are also fitted to the V6 so it can cope with the extra power. Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased at the Citroën dealership for 39,230 Credits. GT4 This car can be bought at the Citroën New Cars Dealership for 30,370 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 30,370 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 25,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 0 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 30,370 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures File:Fcx3nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Citroën Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 0 cars